Bésame
by Diablix
Summary: One-Shot. Sora ha preparado un plan para que Yamato le dé su primer beso, ¿lo conseguirá?... ¿Cómo reaccionará él? -Sorato.


**(Oneshot - Sorato)**

**Disclaimer: **Digimon no me pertenece.

**

* * *

**

**Bésame**

Yamato descansaba después de una larga sesión de ensayo con la banda, estaba sentado en uno de los bancos del parque más cercano cuando se acercó una muchedumbre de fans a pedirle, como acostumbraban, un autógrafo. Intentó disimular su enfado impregnando una sonrisa hipócrita. Al macharse la multitud, volvió a sentarse y a mirar el cielo del atardecer.

Hoy, a Yamato, se le había presentado el día muy paradójico. Empezando con la inusual llamada de Mimi a las cuatro de la mañana, preguntándole si le gustaba alguien o si en ese momento estaba enamorado de una tal pelirroja: "Qué quería que le dijera, que sí ..." después de eso ya no pudo dormir, rondándole la cabeza sobre esa recóndita llamada. Más tarde, Taichi, había tenido una charla "de hombre a hombre" con él; el moreno si estaba raro hoy ni siquiera le había pedido la mitad de su almuerzo. Además para colmo no había aparecido esa pelirrojita, ... _: "¡Un día para recordar!" _

- ¿Tienes sed? –le preguntó alguien a sus espalda.

- Un poco –confesó sonriendo a la recién llegada, Sora. Ella le tendió una lata de té, sacada hace un momento de la máquina de lo refresco.- Gracias.

- No me des las gracias, Yamato –dijo ella algo sonrosada.

- ¿Por qué no fuiste al instituto? –interrogó él mientras tomaba un poco de la lata.- ¿Te pasó algo?

- Tuve que acompañar a mi madre al médico –declaró Sora entrelazando entre sus dedos un mechón de sus cabellos.

- ¿Fue grave?

- Nah ... es porque necesitaba que le recetase unas pastillas para el colesterol. –y añadió- Pero aún así decidí acompañarla, además, creí que lo sabías porque se lo comenté a Tai.

- ¿Tai? –el tono celoso lo delataba, era mejor mantener la calma y controlar el tic nervioso del ojo.- Creo que a Tai se le pasó decírmelo ... típico de él.

- Espero que no te haya molestado que te lo hubiera dicho antes a Tai que a ti, Matt –le dijo algo extrañada mirándole fijamente y perdiéndose en la infinidad de sus ojos azulados.

- Tranquila, no pasa nada –con este comentario hizo una breve pausa y dio un exhalado suspiro. Tenía que preguntárselo de algún modo u otro.- Por cierto Sora –ella le miró embelesada- ayer ... actuabas ... es que ... Ayer, actuabas un poco extraña¿te paso algo o querías decirme algo?

- Ah ... ayer –dijo relamiéndose los labios. A estas alturas, ella pensaba que se le había olvidado.- Yo creo que no actué raramente –mintió ella, evadiendo el tema.

- Pero si estabas todo el santo día diciéndome si el día estaba soleado, que si hacía buen tiempo ... Cuando una chica habla del tiempo, es porque el algo quiere –bromeó él, pellizcándole las mejillas como si fuera una niñita de seis años. – Dime lo que te pasó.

- Es que yo tengo un problema ...

- ¿Qué clase de problema?

- Es muy difícil de contar me da vergüenza –confesó ella contemplando sus zapatos haciendo círculos en la arena del parque, y ruborizándole pensando sobre eso.- Creo que es mejor dejarlo pasar Yamato.

- Sora, dímelo ... Sabes que puedes confiar en mi.

- En mi clase hay un chico que me gusta –confesó ella mordiéndose los labios y lo miró de reojo. Yamato aplastó con fuerza la lata vacía que tenía en la mano y se maldijo a si mismo, para qué había sacado del tema.- Y quiero confesarme, confesarme con un beso.

- ¿Un beso?

- Si, por eso necesito tu ayuda.

- ¿Mi ayuda?

- Puedes dejar de repetir lo que digo –le regañó con una sonrisa, y siguió contando sobre lo que quería que hiciese.- Y como nunca he besado a nadie, me gustaría que tú me enseñaras.

- ¿Un beso¿Besar¿Yo? –susurró a si mismo, mirando sorprendido a la pelirroja que se debatía en ese momento si sonreír o correr asustada.- ¿Por qué yo?

- No lo sé exactamente –mintió ella inspeccionando su reacción y continuando- seguro que tienes mucha experiencia, y tal vez, me podrías enseñar un poco.

- Pero aún así sería tu primer beso.

- Ya sabía que no querías besarme, seguro que no te parezco nada atractiva, seguro que me estás diciéndome indirectamente que no –refutó ella dándole un toque melodramático, tapándose la cara para no mirarle.- Me siento tan estúpida.

- Sora yo no quería decir eso. Tú no eres bonita, tú eres de lo más atractiva e inteligente, eres la única chica que conseguí fijarme –_"mierda" _pensó, había hablado más de la cuenta, aunque con este comentario había echo sonreír a su "amada princesa".

- Entonces¿me enseñarás a besar? –preguntó esperanzada, acercándose al rostro del chico que se ruborizada por cada segundo que la mantenía tan cerca.

- Cómo decirte que no.

Yamato acercó su mano a su mejilla y acarició su suave piel, con las llamas de los dedos delineó sus labios, notaba el nerviosismo de la pelirroja. Ella cerró sus ojos, él vaciló un momento pero luego se unió en aquella oscuridad tan mágica. Acercó sus labios y los chocó contra los suyos, finalmente. Primero acariciándolos, después mordiéndoles apaciblemente. Y para hacerlo más único, puso sus manos en su cuello y la acercó aún más. Abrazándola.

Sora, por el contrario, notaba el entusiasmo del rubio en aquella clase tan experimental. Inhalaba el dulce aroma de Yamato de su nueva colonia y notaba al probar sus labios, el sabor del té, tomado antes por él. Ya entendía lo que decían las chicas que lo había besado. Y ahora¿por qué le había recordado a esas chicas?

Para decepción de los dos, el beso tuvo que finalizar.

- ¿Te gustó?

- Impresionante –finalizó ella relamiendo sus labios, algo hinchados por el beso.

- Me alegro¿algún favor más¿Necesitas alguna clase más? –bromeó él, todavía abrazándola por el cuello.

- Necesito que me vuelvas a besar. –soltó sin pensar ella.

- ¿Qué¿Por qué?

- Porque el chico que adoro y más quiero no se da cuenta, de que lo amo con locura y yo espero que él a mi también; armé todo un plan para que me llegaras a besar –confesó algo feliz, pero enfadada a la vez. Ese chico le cambiaba en ánimo.- Y créeme que sobornar a Tai para que me ayudase, cuesta mucho convencerle.

- ¿Qué? –ya estaba perdido.

- Aisss... ¿quieres que te lo vuelva a explicar? –preguntó ella algo por su voz diría que estaba irritada, por no decir enfadada.- Creo que resulta obvio, pero creo que me equivoqué.

- Pero, pero Sora ...

- Cállate, dejadme hablar a mi. He estado todo este tiempo, intentando que me llegaras a querer. Solo pedía entrar en tu corazón, dejadme un huequito y dejarte querer. Pero, creo que tú y yo es imposible ... –suspiró y dejó que el silencio siguiera hablando- y cuando me dijiste que era la única que consigues fijarte... Me embargó la felicidad.

- Por eso te quiero. Porque eres la única que me prohíbes lo imposible –dijo él incoherente, y con esto, se le nubló la vista.

Yamato la estaba besando.

Sora, le besaba de vuelta.

- Incoherente ... pero un beso sorprendente, no sé si felicitarte o no sé que hacerte Yamato.

- ¿Qué tal mañana vamos al parque de atracciones y después ya veremos? –preguntó mientras besaba su frente.

- ¿Y el instituto?

- ¿Qué prefieres un día de aburridas clases o con salir con el chico más guapo del mundo?

- ¿Tengo que elegir? Si me quisieras ya sabes lo que quería.

- Entonces a las diez, te recojo en tu casa.

- Aisss... no sé cómo conseguí enamorarme de un egocéntrico rockero que besa muy bien.

- ¿Eso es un sí o un no?

Ella solo sonrió, para finalizar con un breve beso.

_FIN_

_¿Fin? ... ¿Queréis saber que le contestó Sora a Yamato sobre esa cita?_

Ella solo sonrió, para finalizar con un breve beso en su mejilla. Terminando con un: "No" expresados por sus cálidos labios. Al fin al cabo es Sora Takenouchi, ella no cae directamente rendida a los encanto Ishida, incluso, lo dijo el mismo, Yamato: "Porque eres la única que me prohíbes lo imposible". Yamato ya tendría otra oportunidad para darle "clases experimentales" a su pelirrojita. Aunque pesándolo, él todavía no le había pedido ser su novia. Todavía no era suya.

- Soraaaaa –gritó desde el final de la calle, Yamato corrió hasta encontrarla... Pero, esto ya es otra historia.

**FIN**

* * *

**N/A:** "Siento no haber actualizado la otra historia, mi disculpa es que se no acierto como hacer el siguiente capítulo y me siento frustada, y enfadada conmigo misma por no seguir escribiéndola. Espero que me comprendan." - "Bueno acabo de finalizar este oneshot Sorato, espero que os haya gustado mucho leyéndolo como yo escribiéndolo. Me gustaría hacer otro oneshot, pero me faltan ideas ... Por ahora, solo espero vuestros reviews sobre este"

**¡REVIEWS! **


End file.
